The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Paclill’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new vigorous Ivy Geraniums with attractive flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of two proprietary selections of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented. The cultivar Paclill was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since 2002 shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.